warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tansy (cat)
}} |pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |queen = Tansy |loner = Tansy |son = Frog |daughter = Willow Tail |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The First Battle |deadbooks = Unknown}} Tansy is a gray she-cat with thick fur. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The First Battle :Tansy is a she-cat who lives on the moor with her kits, Willow and Frog. :When one of them complains of their hunger, she soothes them, and promises to hunt when she gets her strength back. Another kit begs her to hunt now, but Tansy declines, as she can't run fast enough to catch anything yet. Frog then goes out, planning to hunt himself, but Willow advises him to come back, as he is to stay near Tansy. Once Frog encounters Wind, Willow adds in that Tansy warned them to not get near the moor cats. She then explains that Tansy's milk had dried up, and she is too sick to hunt, so they are starving. Wind asks about Tansy's condition, and Willow explains that Tansy has a thorn in her paw, and even after pulling it out, her paw is red and fat. Wind advises to wash it regularly so it can heal. Tansy then squeezes out under the branches as she nears them, spikes sticking out of her fur, and she holds one of her front paws gingerly from the ground. Wind comments that they shouldn't have made their nest under a gorse bush, and Tansy retorts that she didn't know where to shelter. :The gray she-cat continues, twitching her nose and looking at a rabbit that Wind had caught, and adds that they are former strays from Twolegplace, thinking that the moor would be safer to raise her kits. Wind remarks that Tansy doesn't know how to look after herself, but Tansy rebuts that she will learn. Wind then suggests another place for Tansy to make her nest, and the latter asks if that is where her nest is. Wind explains that she doesn't have a nest or family, and nudges the rabbit she caught earlier to Tansy, suggesting her to eat it. Tansy inquires if she means all of it, and Wind confirms, as she can catch another. Tansy begs to share it with them, as Wind caught it, but she refuses, as she is a loner. Tansy notes that she shared the prey with them, but Wind corrects that she gave it to them. It is noted that Wind doesn't wish to get involved with Tansy and her family, and the latter she-cat thanks Wind, although she does not hear Tansy. :When a fire starts on the moor, Tansy is said to have already limped out, and noses Willow away from the fire. Wind tries to nudge the two back, but they dig their claws deep and stare at a holly tree in horror. Frog climbs up the tree, and Tansy wails for him to get down, but he complains that the fire will burn him. Wind then orders for Tansy to lead Willow to safety and get out. Gorse soon arrives, and he calls for Wind while at Tansy's side. Once Wind fails to get Frog from the tree, she sees Tansy and Willow trembling in the rain. After the fire begins to be put out by the rain, Wind saves Frog, and Tansy sniffs Frog, asking if he is hurt. After Wind and Gorse speak of their conditions, Tansy noses between them, brushing her muzzle along Wind's cheek, and thanks Wind for saving her son, adding that she owes her a lot. Wind advises for them to get shelter where it will not catch fire, and Wind leaves Tansy and her kits. Character pixels Kin Members '''Son' :Frog: Daughter :Willow Tail: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Gänsewißfi:Asteriru:Пижма Category:Females Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:Minor characters Category:Queens